One of these things does not belong
by batty29
Summary: Emil was given an assignment for art; create a portait of your family. It was easy enough until he realised he didn't fit in with the rest of his family, now it's up to Sadiq to cheer the gloomy Icelander up. A fluffy one-shot for LovinoIsAwesome. TurkishIce-cream


***Author's note- I don't own Hetalia. This cute little Fic is for LovinoIsAwesome, one of my lovely reviews from another Hetalia Fanfic (Flag waving of a misfit.) Anyways I hope you like it. ***

**~One of these things does not belong~**

School had ended a half an hour before; but here Emil still sat. His art teacher had given up on kicking him out of the room, telling him to lock up when he was done. Emil barely acknowledged the woman; his attention directed at the stupid drawing.

Art was the Icelander's last class of the day, and usually he loved ending his day with an easy going class; but not today. No, his stupid art teacher had assigned 'a portrait of your family' project. Emil was pretty sure that only elementary classes were assigned this sort of thing, but he started the project none the less.

Emil had started with Matthias; his big brother's boyfriend. Matthias was easy enough to draw a big goofy grin plastered on his face. Next was the stoic Swede; Berwald who was Matthias's cousin. He drew their hands together figuring that would symbolize a family bond or something.

It was kind of funny actually; you could practically see how annoyed he was with Matthias. Moving on to the next person, Emil drew the clumsy little Fin named Tino; he was somehow Berwald's 'wife'. Of course Emil connected their hands as well. On the other side of Matthias the Emil sketched his big brother Lukas.

Emil had taken a moment to stare at the four; their hands connected in like a chain. Finally Emil had finished off the picture by adding himself. In the picture Emil had also connected his hand with his brother's.

Emil, gently put the pencil down to take a closer look at the picture. Furrowing his brows, something just didn't look right. Then it hit him; he wasn't really part of the group. Sure he was related to Lukas making him technically part of the family, but other than that he didn't belong.

Maybe it was because he was a couple of years younger than the others; maybe it was because of his attitude. But he just didn't belong. Emil picked up the pencil erasing the hand holding of him and his brother. He repositioned his hand so it casually dropped at his side.

The Icelander re-examined the picture, this looked to be an accurate depiction and yet it made him feel so hollow. Emil had stared and stared, willing himself to feel better. He tried telling himself that it was just a stupid project that didn't even matter; but it did.

This is exactly how Sadiq had found his boyfriend a half an hour later, staring at the paper. Throwing his bag down, Sadiq made his way over to the younger boy. "Baby what's wrong?" Sadiq asked as he plopped down on the stool next to the Icelander.

"I don't belong" Emil mumbled, still staring at the paper. "Whaddya mean ya don't belong?" Sadiq said trying to coax more out of the boy. "I just don't belong, see?" Emil replied, pointing at the project.

Sadiq squinted at the picture; it was Emil's family, they were all holding hands except for the Icelander. "Why aren't you holding hands like everyone else?" Emil let out a bitter chuckle.

"Because I don't belong, don't you see?"

"Emil, of course you belong."

"No I don't, I'm all alone."

Sadiq's eyes narrowed, furiously he grabbed Emil's chin forcing him to look up. "You're not alone, I'll always be there for you baby so don't forget that." Emil's blank expression crumbled. "I know, it's just hard when they all mesh together so well and, I don't fit." Emil cried.

Sadiq sighed, "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Emil pouted not liking how he was being spoken too. "Well if I'm so stupid then why are you talking to me?" Sadiq's eye twitched, finally he just Gibb's smacked his boyfriend.

"Oww, hey what was that for." Emil whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You were being stupid so I decided that ya needed that."

"I did not." Emil grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Emil, they're your family of course you belong. And even if you're even a little different you'll still belong."

"But…"

"And even if you didn't belong, you'd still have me; that is if you still want me."

"Oh Sadiq," Emil gushed as he tackled his Turkish boyfriend. "I love you." Sadiq chuckled. "I love you too; now want to go get some ice-cream." Emil smiled and gave his boyfriend a kiss.

"That sounds good."

~oOoOoOo~

Emil and Sadiq held hands on their walk through the park. "Want some?" Sadiq asked as he held out his mint chocolate chip ice-cream. Emil cocked his head to the side as he licked his mango flavored ice-cream.

"Sure, you want some of mine?"

"If you hold it up for me"

"…" Emil Held his ice-cream up to Sadiq's mouth. "It's good; I think I'll get it next time. Alright, now it's your turn." Emil stared at the ice-cream in front of him before taking a bite.

"Well?" Sadiq asked expectantly. "It's good." Emil muttered, a light blush dusting his face. The Turk smirked at his adorable boyfriend. They kept walking until Sadiq spotted something. "Hey Emil, can you wait here for a second? I'll be right back." Emil begrudgingly nodded.

A few minutes later Sadiq returned with a bag from the toy store. "What are you doing with that?" Emil asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"You'll find out later"

~oOoOoOo~

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Emil asked hoping his boyfriend would take him up on his offer. "I can't I have to get back or the 'rents will be pissed." Emil lowered his head disappointedly.

"But, here's a constellation present." Sadiq said handing the bag to Emil. "What is it?" The Icelander cautiously took the bag. "Open it already." Emil slipped his hand into the bag and pulled out a stuffed puffin.

"Sadiq?" Emil's eyes lit up at the sight. "I thought you might like it, and if you ever feel like you don't belong give it a hug and think of what I've said." Emil pulled Sadiq into a tight hug. "Thank you so much, I love it." They pulled a part just enough for the kiss.

"I knew you'd appreciate it. I've gotta go now; I love you and I'll see ya tomorrow." Sadiq replied as he kissed Emil's forehead. "I love you too, good bye." Emil waved as Sadiq stepped off the porch.

Sighing, Emil opened the door to the house. "Emil, you're late." Matthias called from the living room. Emil quickly slipped off his shoes and made his way to the living room. "Yeah, we were waiting for you to get home so we could start the movie." Tino chirped from his seat on Berwald's lap.

"You could have started the movie with out me." Emil murmured. "What are you saying? Of course we'd wait for you, so get your butt on the couch." Lukas said patting the seat next to him.

Emil smiled a bit as he joined his brother. "That's a cute puffin Emil, where'd you get it?" Tino asked making light conversation as the previews rolled. "I bet he got it from that Turk." Matthias shouted before Emil had a chance to answer.

"Aww that's sweet."

Emil hugged it tight, yes it was sweet. And maybe Sadiq was right, it didn't matter if he was a little different from the rest of the family he still belonged.

~oOoOoOo~

***Author's note- I know this was so very cheesy, but I hoped you liked it. ^.^ reviews are nice and always appreciated. Thanks for reading**

**~batty29***


End file.
